This invention relates to the field of high power voltage, circuit interruption devices and more particularly to arc quenching expulsion current limiting devices.
Current limiting devices require the rapid development of arc voltage. Prior art shows the use of conductive material filled polymers as contact materials (Ref. U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,958). Such contact materials, while showing good arc quenching capability, show high contact resistance and high erosion rate.